Azurill
|} Azurill (Japanese: ルリリ Ruriri) is a dual-type baby Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Azurill is a round, blue mouse Pokémon. It has circular ears with pink insides. There are two white dots on its cheeks, and it has black eyes. Its thin, black, zigzagging tail has a large blue ball at the end. The ball is bouncy and packed with the nutrients it needs to be able to grow. The ball can also be used as a flotation device. It can be seen bouncing and playing on this rubbery tail. The tail can also be spun around like a lasso. When the tail is thrown, the body can go as far as 33 feet (10 meters). It uses its tail for fighting opponents bigger than itself. It lives at the In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Azurill was seen with an in The Scheme Team. Other Azurill first appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo as one of the Pokémon that played Hide 'n' Seek with . Azurill made its first appearance in the anime when was in pursuit to capture the Polka Dot Pokémon in A Ruin with a View. She failed, and her ended up getting sprayed into submission by some of Azurill's companions which were also its evolved forms. An is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Big Meowth, Little Dreams. An Azurill appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Minor appearances An Azurill appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. Two Azurill appeared in Abandon Ship!, living on the ship and bouncing past the group with a Marill. An Azurill appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the . Multiple Azurill appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. An Azurill also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom under the ownership of a little boy. An Azurill was used in the Izabe Island Pokémon Contest in A Cacturne for the Worse. Harley's Cacturne defeated the Polka Dot Pokémon in the second half of the Contest. An Azurill along with a and an made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. An Azurill also appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a and an . An Azurill appeared in Hungry For the Good Life!. An Azurill made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. An Azurill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Two Azurill appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, including one at Professor Sycamore's lab, who also appeared in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, XY137 and in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. An Azurill appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A 's Azurill appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Trainer's Azurill appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Three Azurill appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! at Professor Sycamore's lab. An Azurill appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Azurill appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Azurill debuted in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Later a few Azurill are seen throughout the as Trainers' Pokémon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Azurill is one of the residents of Treasure Town. He gets captured by , and is forced to get treasure for him, but is rescued by the player's team. Azurill and his older brother, , continue to search for the item Water Float, hearing that there's one at the beach. Soon after, Azurill and Marill find out that it is at Amp Plains, and ask if the player and his/her partner could get it. Later on, Azurill falls into an unwakeable nightmare, and the player has to get Drowzee's help to look into his dream. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations or holding a }} or holding a }} or holding a }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ( ing) Floccesy Ranch}} |} |} and }} or holding a }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 7, Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return, (B1-B99), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 32}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas)}} |area=Immediately upon connecting with }} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=183 |name2=Marill |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=184 |name3=Azumarill |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Azurill has the lowest base stat total of all - and Pokémon. * Azurill is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 190. * With Huge Power, Azurill can reach the highest Attack stat of all Baby Pokémon, capping at a maximum of 304. * Polka dots are known in Japan as 水玉 ''mizutama, literally meaning water balls. This might explain why Azurill is known as the Polka Dot Pokémon. ** This name also reflects the way Azurill is indirectly related with . * Prior to Generation VI, because Azurill's gender ratio does not match that of its evolved forms and its evolution is not dependent on gender, being female 75% of the time while Marill and Azumarill are female only 50% of the time, female Azurill has a 1/3 chance of evolving into a male Marill (depending on its personality value). Azurill is the only Pokémon to do this. In Generation VI, Azurill retains its gender upon evolving, despite the gender ratios still differing. * Azurill, along with and , was one of the first revealed, in early March 2001. ** This is similar to how its evolved form was introduced before Generation II. * Azurill has the lowest base stat total of all baby Pokémon. * Azurill is the only Pokémon which evolves through friendship whose evolved form evolves by level. * Azurill is the shortest Pokémon. Origin Azurill appears to be a combined with a or possibly a or . Name origin Azurill is a combination of (a shade of blue) or azul (Spanish and Portuguese for blue) and rill (a small river or brook). Ruriri may be a corruption of 瑠璃 ruri ( ) which is theoretically in 's—its evolution—name, or it may be a variation of (a blue rock). In other languages |hi=अजुरील Azurill|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles *Misty's Azurill External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon 298 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 298 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Azurill fr:Azurill it:Azurill ja:ルリリ pl:Azurill zh:露力丽